Hang On to Yourself
| Length = 2:51 | Writer = David Bowie | Label = B&C Records | Producer = | Last single = "Moonage Daydream" (1971) | This single = "Hang On to Yourself" (1972) | Next single = | Misc = }} | track_no = 8 | Recorded = November 1971 | Genre = *protopunk }} | Length = 2:38 | Writer = David Bowie | Label = RCA | Producer = David Bowie and Ken Scott | Misc = }} "Hang On to Yourself" is a song written by David Bowie in 1971 and released as a single under the name Arnold Corns. A re-recorded version was released on the album The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars. The main riff is representative of glam rock's influence as a bridge between 1950s rock and roll, specifically rockabilly, and the punk to come; it draws on rockabilly influences such as Eddie Cochran, yet is faster and grungier (thanks to guitarist Mick Ronson's raunchy, distorted Les Paul), in a way that would influence punk records such as "Teenage Lobotomy" by Ramones. Arnold Corns version The Arnold Corns version of "Hang On to Yourself"—recorded at the Radio Luxembourg studios in London on 25 February 1971Kevin Cann (2010). Any Day Now – David Bowie: The London Years: 1947–1974: pp.206-207—was first released by B&C as the B-side to the single "Moonage Daydream" in the UK on 7 May 1971.Kevin Cann (2010). Any Day Now – David Bowie: The London Years: 1947–1974: p.216 On 11 August 1972, it was released again, this time as an A-side, by B&C.Kevin Cann (2010). Any Day Now – David Bowie: The London Years: 1947–1974: p.262 # "Hang On to Yourself" – 2:55 # "The Man in the Middle" – 4:20 The Arnold Corns version was a bonus track on the 1990 Rykodisc/EMI remastering of Bowie's album The Man Who Sold the World. In 2002, this version appeared on the bonus disc of the ''Ziggy Stardust'' album's 30th Anniversary 2-CD reissue. * Musicians: ** David Bowie: vocals, piano ** Freddi Buretti: vocals ** Mark Carr-Pritchard: guitar ** Peter DeSomogyi: bass ** Tim Broadbent: drums, tambourine The official band line-up, fronted by dress designer Freddi Buretti, was a total fabrication; Buretti was at the session but his contributions were simply lost alongside Bowie's. Album version The album version of the song was recorded in November 1971 at Trident Studios, London. *David Bowie – vocals, acoustic guitar *Mick Ronson – lead guitar *Trevor Bolder – bass guitar *Mick "Woody" Woodmansey – drums Other releases * It was released as the B-side of the single "John, I'm Only Dancing" in . * It was also released as the B-side to the single "Looking for a Friend" in . * The Portuguese version of the single "Starman" from also had "Hang On to Yourself" as the B-side. * In it was released as the B-side of the US release of the single "The Jean Genie". * It was released as a picture disc in the RCA Life Time picture disc set. * It also appeared on the Japanese compilation The Best of David Bowie (1974). Live versions * Bowie recorded the song for the BBC radio programme Sounds of the 70s Bob Harris on . This was broadcast on . On , Bowie again played the song on Sounds of the 70s: John Peel, and this was broadcast on . Both of these versions were released on the Bowie at the Beeb album in 2000. * A live version, recorded for radio broadcast at the Santa Monica Civic Auditorium on was released on Santa Monica '72. This version also appeared on the Japanese release of RarestOneBowie and on the official 2008 release of that concert as Live Santa Monica '72. * The version played at the famous "last concert" at the Hammersmith Odeon, London, , was released on Ziggy Stardust: The Motion Picture. * A spring 1978 performance from the "Heroes" tour was released on Stage. * A November 2003 live performance from the A Reality Tour was released on the A Reality Tour DVD in 2004, and is included on the A Reality Tour album, released in 2010. Cover versions * Gilby Clarke – The Hangover (1997) * Of Montreal – Live on their 2009 tour * The Pocket FishRMen – Only Bowie tribute album * Melvin James – David Bowie Acoustic Tribute * Kommunity FK – Tribute to David Bowie * Mutant Monster Beach Party – Hero: The Main Man Records Tribute to David Bowie (2007) * Techno Cowboy – "The Ziggy Stardust Omnichord Album" (2009) * Offbeats – "Evolution Of The Stickman" LP (1987) * Contraband – On their 1991 debutalbum References External links * Category:David Bowie songs Category:1971 songs Category:1972 singles Category:Songs written by David Bowie Category:Song recordings produced by Ken Scott Category:Song recordings produced by David Bowie